1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a heat dissipation device and, more particularly, to a heat dissipation device having a good electric conductivity for facilitating an anodizing processing on the heat dissipation device.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat dissipation devices are usually used to remove heat from heat-generating electronic components, such as central processing units (CPUs), power transistors, etc., to keep the components in stable operation.
Typically, the heat dissipation device is a parallel-fins heat sink, which is fabricated by processes including an extrusion process, a gang sawing process and a bonding process. It is known that thickness and number of the fins produced by the extrusion process is restricted by the structure limitation and stress loading limitation of a die. If the number of the fins increases, die fingers of the die become weaker thus easily break off. Therefore, the extrusion process is not suitable for fabricating the high-density-fins heat sink. The gang sawing process is performed by cutting off portions of a metal block to produce fins having predetermined thickness, number, depth and gap, which result in a great loss of material. In the bonding process, each fin is individually bonded into a base of the heat sink, which is time-consuming and labor intensive. In addiction, the fins that are not well-bonded into the base are likely to fall and thus be detached from the base.
A current thermal resolution to overcome the problems mentioned above is to provide a composite fin unit having a plurality of individual fins assembled together. The fins each have at least a flange extending perpendicularly from at least an edge thereof. Each flange of the fins is provided with a locking structure thereon. The locking structure of each fin engages with the locking structures of the rear and front fins to assemble the fins together. The fins usually would be processed by a surface treatment for corrosion protection or an aesthetic purpose. However, the fins assembled together by their locking structures can not be fully electrically connected with each other, thus they can not obtain an even, symmetrical color and lustre over their surfaces during an anodizing processing which is a popular surface treatments on fins of heat sinks.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device which can overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.